a trip
by weirdo1984
Summary: Xander takes Willow to L.A for the weekend


Title: A Trip

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander takes Willow to L.A for a weekend away.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow walked into her apartment. She just finished her last final. She had been very busy the last year, going to college, working and helping with slaying and research. She only had half an hour to get ready for work.

She heard a noise from her bedroom.

"Hello?" Willow called

"Hey Wills it's just me." Xander said walking out of the bedroom.

"Xander what are you doing here? And what were you doing in my room?" Willow asked

"I'm packing a bag for you." Xander replied

"What? And where am I going?" Willow questioned

"We're going to L.A." Xander answered

"Xander I can't I have work." Willow said

"Nope. I called and told them your sister in L.A was sick and you have to go and take care of her." Xander said

"Sister? I don't have a sister." Willow stated

"Sure you do her name is Cordeila." Xander smiled

"Xander! If I don't work I don't get paid. I need the money for rent, bills and food." Willow said angrily

"Don't worry about it. They said since you haven't missed a day since you start last year that they would pay you as if you worked." Xander said

"What about slaying? We can't just leave Buffy and Giles that won't be fair." Willow replied

"They both think you need a weekend off too. If anything big happens that they need us they will phone. Come on Willow you haven't seen Cordy or Angel since they left. Plus you need to get away." Xander stated

"Fine let's go." Willow said, "But if my boss finds out I lied and I get fired you are paying for everything I need until I find another job." Willow said

"Deal," Xander agreed while he grabbed her bags.

Chapter 2

Two and a half hours later they pulled up to Cordy's apartment. Xander grabbed both their bags and Willow knocked on the door. A second later the door flew open.

"Willow! I'm glad you could make it," Cordelia gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you too. I didn't really have much choice," Willow replied with a smile.

"Come in, Angel will be here in like an hour. He's gonna be so surprised to see you!" Cordy explained while showing Willow and Xander in.

"He doesn't know I'm here?" Willow asked as they all sat down.

"No we didn't know if you would come or not," Xander answered. Cordelia and Xander went into the kitchen for some drinks.

"Well so far our plan is working," Cordelia whispered not wanting Willow to over hear.

"Yeah, it's about time those two get together. They've been in love with each other for over a year. They would have been together awhile ago if Willow wasn't always working or studying or slaying. It's really rare her getting out, she needed to get away even if it was for just a weekend." Xander replied.

"Yeah, she looks really tired. It looks like she hasn't slept in days," Cordy sounded worried.

"Honestly? I don't think she has." Xander said before they made their way back to the living room.

They sat and talked about old times for a while. Just after sun down there was a knock on the door. Willow couldn't help the butterflies that entered her stomach. It had been over a year since she had seen Angel. She knew she must have looked awful, since she hadn't been sleeping much in the last few days. Studying for finals and working were really taking a toll on her. Willow took a deep breath as Xander opened the door.

"Hey deadboy, how's it going? Xander asked.

"Hey Xander. It's been going good and you? Angel asked.

"Good. Come on in, someone we want you to see," Xander said as he lead the way to the living room.

"Willow?" Angel asked looking completely shocked to see his old friend.

"Hi, Angel long time no see," Willow replied and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, you look good." Angel said returning the hug.

"Thanks you too," Willow replied before pulling away.

"I didn't know you were coming," Angel said as he took a seat next to her.

"I didn't either until four hours ago. Xander told me he phoned my boss telling him my sister 'Cordelia was sick and I needed to come up and take care of her." Willow said with a laugh.

"I see, I hope you don't get into any trouble," Angel said.

"Me too, Xander has agreed that if I lose my job he will be supporting me until I find a new one." Willow laughed.

"Well why don't we order some food?" Cordy suggested. "We're in for a long night of fun."

"Fun? I've heard of that. What is it again?" Willow asked.

"Funny Wills," Xander replied.

"I know. Cordy is it alright if I use your shower? I didn't have a chance after finals." Willow asked.

"Sure it's down the halls to the right; there are towels in the cupboard." Cordy instructed.

"Thanks I'll be back in a few." Willow said before heading off down the hall. Angel watched her till he couldn't see her anymore.

Chapter 3

Willow finished her showered and stepped out when a towel floated towards her. Willow screamed, she then remembered Cordy telling her about Dennis her ghosty roommate. "Sorry Dennis," Willow apologized while wrapping the towel around her. The door busted open and Angel, Cordelia and Xander came in weapons in hand.

"What happened?" Angel asked looking around for the demon.

"I met Dennis, sorry guys," Willow said embarrassed by her reaction.

"Oh sorry about that Wills. Dennis I told you not to scare her!" Cordelia scolded the ghost.

"It's ok I just forgot about him," Willow explained. She blushed as she remembered that she was standing there in front of all her friends in just a towel. "Um… guys could you possible leave?" She waved her hands at them.

"Sure Wills," Xander replied pulling Cordy out with him. They both noticed Angel checking Willow out. They all left the room so Willow could get dressed in private. She walked back into the living room.

"Sorry if I scared you guys," Willow apologized again.

"It's alright Willow, it happens," Cordelia reassured her friend.

"So what do we have planned for the evening?" Willow decided to change the subject.

"Well we are going to get really drunk and play games," Xander told his friend.

"Games? What kind of games?" Angel asked warily.

"Spin the bottle and truth or dare," Cordelia answered with a smile.

Willow groaned.

Chapter 4

An hour later everyone was done eating they were now sitting in the living room.

"So who wants a drink?" Xander asked

"Me, screw driver please." Willow replied

"Me too." Cordeila said

"I'll have a beer." Angel said

Xander went and grabbed the drinks.

"Alright let's play spin the bottle." Cordy said

"Great." Willow said sarcastically

She was scare she might have to kiss Angel. She had been in love with him since before he lost his soul.

"Angel you go first." Cordeila all but ordered

"Ok." Angel said then spun the bottle and it landed on Cordy. He bent over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ok Cordy you're up." Xander said

Cordy spun and it landed on Xander. She leaned in and kissed him. Xander spun and it landed on Willow. They played for awhile but Willow and Angel never had the chance to kiss.

"Ok I am tired of this game. Let's play truth or dare." Xander said

"Great. Willow truth or dare?" Cordy asked

"Um… truth." Willow said uncertain.

"Ok have you dated anyone this year?" Cordy questioned

"No, haven't had time to." Willow answered, "Xander truth or dare?"

"Dare." Xander decided

Willow gave him an evil smile.

"Wills I don't like that look remember I am your friend." Xander reminded

"I dare you to strip down and go out on the balcony and yell I am the king of the world." Willow laughed

"What? Oh come on Wills." Xander whined

"You can keep your boxers on." Willow replied. Cordy and Angel were laughing.

He did his dare glaring at Willow and Cordeila who was whopping and whistling while he stripped.

"Ok Angel truth or dare?" Xander asked as he finished getting dressed

"Truth." Angel answered

"Are you interested in anyone?"

"Yes." Angel replied

Cordy and Xander smiled at one another.

"Cordy?" Angel asked

"Dare." The brunette answered

"I dare you to phone Giles and tell him you saw a couch running down the street, but use a different voice." Angel decided

"Are you serious? He will freak out." Cordy smiled. A few minutes later she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Willow asked

"He asked me if it had teeth and what color it was." Cordy laughed

"Are you telling me there are such things as couch monsters?" Xander asked

"I guess. He sounded really worried. If you guys ever tell him it was me I'll kill you." She threatened. "Willow truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess." The redhead replied

"I dare you to kiss Angel tongue and all." Cordy smiled

Willow turned bright red. She turned to Angel and leaned in pressing her lips to his. Angel put his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss. They kissed for along time. They only broke apart when they heard Cordy and Xander coughing. Willow blushed and leaned back against the couch. Angel did the same and closing his eyes.

"Angel?" Willow asked

"Hmmm? Oh um… truth." The vampire answered

"Do you ever wish you stayed in Sunny Dale?" Willow asked. She knew it was a lame question but her head was still reeling from that kiss.

"Yes." He replied

Chapter 5

They played for another hour.

"Willow?" Xander asked

"Truth." Willow decided

Xander looked at Cordy who nodded.

"Are you in love with Angel?" The boy asked

Angel sat up straighter.

"Yes." Willow said quietly her eyes on the floor.

"Really?" Angel asked

"Yeah." Willow confirmed

Angel bent his head down and kissed her again.

"It about time." Cordy said

"No kidding." Xander replied

Angel and Willow broke the kiss.

"You guys knew?" Willow asked

"Of course you'd have to be blind not to see it." Xander confirmed

"Oh." Angel said then kissed Willow again

THE END


End file.
